metalfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Brighter Than A Thousand Suns
Brighter Than A Thousand Suns Composição: Adrian Smith/Steve Harris/Bruce Dickinson We are not the sons of god We are not his chosen people now We have crossed the path he trod We will feel the pain of his beginning Shadow finger rise above Iron fingers stab the desert sky Oh Behold the power of man On this power ready, for the fall Knocking hands together well Raiser city, build a living hell Join the race to suicide Listen for the tolling of the bell Out of the universe A strange love is born Unholy union Trinity reformed Yellow sun its evil twin In the black the winds deliverd him We will split to souls within Atom seed to nuclear dust is riven Out of the universe A strange love is born Unholy union Trinity reformed Out of the darkness, brighter than a thousand suns Out of the darkness, brighter than a thousand suns Out of the darkness, brighter than a thousand suns Out of the darkness, brighter than a thousand suns Out of the darkness, brighter than a thousand suns Out of the darkness, brighter than a thousand suns Bury your morals And bury your dead Bury your head in the sand E=mc squared you can relate How we made god with our hands Whatever would Albert have said to his god about how we made war with the sun E=mc squared you can relate how we made god with our hands All nations are rising Through acid veils of love and hate Chain letters of satan Uncertainty leads us all to this All nations are rising Through acid veils of love and hate Cold fusion and Fury Divide and conquer while ye may Others preach and others fall and pray In the bunkers where we'll die There the executioners they lie Bombers launch with no recall Minutes warning of the missile fall Take a look at your last sky Guessing you won’t have the time to cry Out of the universe A strange love is born Unholy union Trinity reformed Out of the darkness Out of the darkness Out of the darkness Out of the darkness brighter than a thousand suns Out of the darkness brighter than a thousand suns Out of the darkness brighter than a thousand suns Out of the darkness brighter than a thousand suns Out of the darkness brighter than a thousand suns '''Tradução Nós não somos os filhos de Deus Nós não somos mais os seus escolhidos agora Nós atravessamos o caminho que ele pisou Nós sentiremos a dor de sua criação Dedo de sombra se ergueu no céu Dedos de ferro apunhalam o céu desértico Neles se encontra o poder do inferno Os corpos aqui estào preparados para cair Mãos que aplaudem juntas aparecem Cidades que se erguem no puro inferno Tentando erguer o suicidio Ouvindo o badalar dos sinos Fora do universo Uma estranha vida nasce União Demoniaca Liberdade Reformada Sol amarelo, seu gêmeo perveso Na escuridão os ventos o entregaram Nós dormiremos, a alma que nos habita Em um cerco uma ventania nuclear despedaçada Fora do universo Uma estranha vida nasce União Demoniaca Liberdade Reformada Fora das trevas, mais brilhande do que mil sóis Fora das trevas, mais brilhande do que mil sóis Fora das trevas, mais brilhande do que mil sóis Fora das trevas, mais brilhande do que mil sóis Fora das trevas, mais brilhande do que mil sóis Fora das trevas, mais brilhande do que mil sóis Enterre sua moral E enterre seus mortos Enterre sua mão que pecou E=mC², você pode relacionar Como criamos Deus com nossas mãos O que quer que Albert tenha dito a Deus Sobre como ele fez a guerra com o Sol E=mC², você pode relacionar Como criamos Deus com nossas mãos Todas as nações se erguem Atiram sinos ácidos de amor e ódio Confusão e fúria Se corpo não pode continuar desta forma Eu preguei uma pequena oração No abrigo em que morreremos Nós somos os executores que mentem Bombardeiros lançam sem pedidos de abortar O minuto alarmante dos mísseis dos antigos Olhe seu último dia provavelmente não terá tempo de chorar Fora do universo Uma estranha vida nasce Uma união Diabólica A trindade reformada Fora das trevas Fora das trevas Fora das trevas Fora das trevas, mais brilhande do que mil sóis Fora das trevas, mais brilhande do que mil sóis Fora das trevas, mais brilhande do que mil sóis Fora das trevas, mais brilhande do que mil sóis Fora das trevas, mais brilhande do que mil sóis